A brother's promise
by megangirl97
Summary: Sam lives alone with an abusive father and when things go from bad to worse he goes to his brother and ex lover for help. AU Warning Rape


Sam was 14 years old when he started a sexual relationship with his older brother. That all changed two years later when Dean meets someone else and moves out. That was three months ago and right after that his father started drinking and hitting Sam for no reason. He's now 16 years old still living with his father and missing his older brother.

**….**

Sam was in pain all over his body. He was staring at himself in his full length mirror. Purple and black bruises were all over his stomach. No one knew that his father abused him, not even his brother Dean who he hasn't seen since he left. Today was Saturday and he was glad that he didn't have school and his father wasn't home. In times like this he wished that Dean was here with him. After putting on his sweats and tank top he headed downstairs to get something to eat but he stopped when he saw his dad. All he wanted to do was get back to his room but that would only make things worse for him.

John stumbled over to him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sam started to head back upstairs. "I was just going to get something to eat." He saw that John was soaking wet and drunk and he hated when he was drunk. "Never mind I'll go back to my room."

John reached out and grabbed his arm. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Sam winced "Let me go!" He yelled and tired to pull out of his grip but John pulled him closer and hit him in the face. He hit the floor with a thud and the next few minutes were sheer pain for Sam and all he wanted was for it to be over. After a while everything went dark. A half hour later Sam woke up and the lower hale of his body felt like it was on fire. He looked around and didn't see his father anywhere. He slowly reached down and pulled up his sweats. It took him a while to get up to his room but once he was there he locked the door behind him. He got dressed and packed some of his stuff in his book bag before leaving the house. It was pouring rain so he put on his hood and headed to Dean's place which was over thirty blocks away. When he got there no one was home so he sat his bag on the ground and rested his head on it.

**…**

Dean pulled into his driveway and saw someone lying in front of his door. He got out and headed over him. When he saw that it was Sam he knelt down in front of him. He picked Sam up and took him inside.

**…**

Sam woke up later that day in an unfamiliar room. Looking around he saw that he was dressed in clothes that looked a lot like Dean's old PJs. He got out of the bed and made his way out of the room. He was still in pain but all he wanted was Dean. "Dean are you here?" he yelled from the hallway.

Dean appeared a minute later stopping Sam in his tracks. "Sammy" he ran up to Sam and caught him just as his legs gave out. He carries him back to the bed and sat next to him. "You shouldn't be walking around right now." He said. "What happened Sammy?"

"It's never gone this far." Sam said looking down. "When he gets drunk he hits me but this time he wouldn't stop." He looked over at Dean. "I don't want to go back there Dean."

"You won't." Dean said. "You're staying right here with me and I promise you that he'll never hurt you again."

Sam nodded. "Okay?"

"How long has this been going on?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed "It started after you left. He would come home drunk and angry. He'd always take it out on me and as time went on it got worse."

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Dean asked.

"Considering how we left things between us I didn't think you'd want to see me." Sam slowly sat up. "I outed you to dad Dean. I outed our relationship so I get why you hate me."

Dean moved next to Sammy. "Sammy I don't hate you. I was upset but I could never hate you." He looked down. "Sammy I'm so sorry I left you. If I had known that he would…do that to you I never would have taken off like I did."

"There's no way you could have known that it would happen." Sam said.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "I'll be okay; I'm use to it now."

Dean's head shot up. "You mean he's done this before?"

Sam sighed "Can we not talk about it anymore?"

"Okay." Dean said. "Are you hungry?"

Sam nodded "I'm starving."

**…..**

Dean sat at the table and stared at Sam as he ate. "Hey I want you to know that there was never another person. I only said that because at the time I didn't know what else to say. Truth is I never stopped loving you. You are my whole world Sam and the time I spent away from you have been hell for me."

Sam smiled "So what do you do?"

"It's not much, just flip burgers." Dean said. "It's enough to pay the bills."

Sam started playing with his food. "So you don't mind if I stay here with you?"

Dean smiled. "I was hoping that you would because I don't want to lose you again."

Sam frowned. "What about him?"

Dean sighed "I'll figure that out but right now I just want to focus on you. You have no idea how much I've missed you Sammy."

"I missed you too." Sam said.

**….**

Sam was standing in the shower with his hands against the tile walls. Dean was carefully washing his body with a rag. Dean was glad that Sam wasn't facing him because he couldn't keep his emotions in. The bruises were now scorched in his mind. He was going to do whatever it took to help Sam through this.

**….**

Dean was lying behind Sam with his arm around his waist. "Are you sure that you'll be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "If I need anything I know where you are."

Dean leans up and kisses Sam on the neck. "I love you so much Sammy."

Sam smiled. "I know." That night was the first night Sam was able to fall asleep without fear because he knew that he was now safe.

**…..**

**The next morning**

"Are you sure about going over there?" Sam asked. "He's pretty crazy when he's hangover."

"I'll be fine." Dean said. "I'm just going to get your stuff and he's not going to stop me from doing that." He walked over to Sam and kissed him.

Sam stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Dean there is nothing there that I need. I have everything I need in that bag so please just stay here, besides he's not worth it."

Dean sat on the bed and took Sam's hand. "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded "I'm positive now will you come lay with me? Somehow I feel like this is all a dream and I'm still in that hellhole."

Dean placed a hand on the side of Sam's face. "I promise you that I'm here with you."

"Then stay, please." Sam said.

Dean nodded and slipped out of his shoes. He waited until Sam was asleep before slipping out of the bed and heading to his old home.

**…..**

John was sitting on his couch with a cold rag on his head. When he heard pounding on the door he jumped up. "What the hell-" he froze when he saw Dean. "Dean?"

Dean hit John in the face. "If you ever put you hands on him again I swear to god it will be the last thing you will ever do because I will fucking kill you. If I see you I will have your ass arrested for what you did to him you go that?" He went upstairs and packed up Sam's clothes. After loading the bags into his car he drove back home. When he got there Sam was still asleep so he put the bags in his closet and climbed back in bed with Sam. He promised himself that he would never let anything or anyone hurt his brother again, no matter what.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
